


Tony Blue Balls Stark

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bastard Steve, Blue Balls, Cockblocking, F/M, Naked Pepper, Naked Tony, No Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time was by accident.<br/>Second time was acceptable.<br/>Third time in a row…? It was definitely purposely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Blue Balls Stark

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for typos in advance, was written in the last 10 minutes

First time was by accident.

Second time was acceptable.

Third time in a row…? It was definitely purposely.

-/-

They all had decided to move in at the Stark Tower – recently renamed Avengers Tower, hence why it was only normal for them to move in. Tony didn’t mind, really. He did tell the Avengers that it was Their tower, and everyone had their own space. Tower was so large that they could spend weeks without seeing each other’s if they so wanted.

So it was completely normal that when he was working on the renovations of the terrace after the Loki accident with Pepper that the top floor would be empty. It was his spot. His part of the castle so to speak…

“Stark…” Tony and Pepper froze, their heads turning to the side where Steve bloody Rogers had just left the elevator and had frozen looking at the almost nakedness he’d found the two. Capsicle coughed to hide his embarrassment, before putting himself in his _I was in the army_ position. “Director Fury is calling us for an urgent meeting.” He said before he turned around and entered the lift again.

Tony groaned, letting his face fall on the bra covered chest of his girlfriend.

“You have to go.” Pepper whispered.

Tony only grumbled back. Capsicle was owing him big time!

-/-

Tony smiled at Pepper as she prepared him coffee.

“Coffee, you really do know how to buy a man.” Pepper limited to smile back amused at his antics. “What do you say, you me and coffee pick it up right here?” Tony winked just for effect approaching his girlfriend.

“We’re in the kitchen.” Pepper argued.

“And only you ever came here.” He argued, cornering her from behind against the counter, before biting on her earlobe. “Besides how do you want me to resist you when you make those sounds, Miss Potts?”

“Aahh… Tony…”

“For the love of G…”

Tony stepped back at once, taking his hand out from under Pepper’s skirt. No way, there was no way that Captain Cockblocker America had just come in on them again.

“What?” he hissed. “Does Flury wants another babysitter?”

Rogers blushed crimson, but didn’t look away.

“I came for a glass of water…”

“Here.” Pepper replied, giving it to him completely embarrassed.

Honestly, Tony wasn’t certain which of them was the most embarrassed. It was the Capsicle’s one fault for walking uninvited… Tony saw as the man was unable to keep his eyed from moving down to Tony’s wet fingers.

-/-

Tony sighed, sitting on the bathtub as he took a bath. It had been too long since the last time. Between the Iron Man job full time and the Avengers he rarely had time to himself, or Pepper for that matter. Tony opened his eyes, glancing to the side as Pepper undressed herself before joining in.

“Tired?”

“Not that tired.” Tony argued, making her chuckle as she kneeled by his waist, sitting on his legs.

“I can feel that, Mr. Stark.”

Tony pulled Pepper down for a kiss by the back of the neck.

“I told you Barton, I left it here!” Tony and Pepper moved apart and looked to the door as Capsicle Cockblocking professional of the A Tower entered the bathroom uninvited. You gotta be kidding him. “Oh…”

Oh? Was all that he fucking had to say? Honestly? Tony stood and left the bathtub.

“That’s it. I’m gonna kill you!”

There was a long moment where Rogers just looked at him, before he turned around and actually ran, Tony after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who can picture naked wet with bubbles all around his body Tony running after Steve Rogers aka Captain America completely and utterly furious?


End file.
